Bottled Emotions
by Daaro Moltor
Summary: Harry rejects Ginny. Now she's determinated to find his love, whatever it takes. Because, if he doesn't love her... he's got to love someone... She asks professor Snape to brew a potion, a potion which will force Harry to show his true emotions...


**Bottled Emotions**

Ginny was sick and tired of the fact that Harry Potter had yet to find a life partner. If the Boy who lived didn't want her, then he had to be in love with someone else. The problem was that not even Harry Potter himself seemed to know who he was deeply and truly in love with.

That was why Ginny Weasley – unfortunately not ever to be Potter – contacted professor Snape…

**X**

It was a ridiculously large group of people that had gathered in the Weasley's garden that sunny day.

"There are an awful lot of guys here…" he said uncomfortably to Ginny, and threw his eyes towards the Weasley-clan of redheaded boys.

"And why the heck is Malfoy even invited to this shit?"

"Don't look at me, Potter, " the Slytherin had obviously overheard their conversation, "that Weaslette just popped in to my house and dragged me along, I don't even know what's going on in this madhouse." Malfoy declared sourly.

He suppressed the urge to smile at Malfoy childish behavior, which wasn't even hard because Ginny suddenly spoke up to the crowd.

"Okay, everyone, you're all here because of me, and because of the fact that I care about Harry here", she said and made a gesture towards him. He tried to hide behind a large birch, but failed miserably. Ginny continued.

"The reason to why I have asked… "

"Asked?! Tsk!" Malfoy was ignored.

"… you to come here today is… Well, professor Snape here have made a potion that hopefully will tell us who Harry is in love with. But the potion wears off in just one hour, so there isn't much time, and Harry has to actually meet the person to see if he's in love with her or him, so we didn't feel like taking any risks. All of you here are the people I have found most likely to be Harry Potters true love."

A small mumble started in the crowd at Ginny's word, and he felt his cheeks turn red.

Seriously! He hadn't agreed on anything of this! He hadn't even known until five seconds ago! Why did Ginny have to interfere in his love life like this? He was perfectly fine by himself…

The redheaded Gryffindor just continued her speech and effectively silenced the audience.

"We are just gonna do like this… Harry will be in the kitchen, and you are going to come in to him – one by one – and… well, just sit there, pretty much. If Harry does nothing, he's not in love with you. If he loves you… well, let's just say you're going to notice if he does…"

He blushed again. He didn't quite like the sound of that…

"The problem is that we – me and Snape – haven't managed to specify the potion to love only. So if Harry likes some of you enough… well, Ron and Hermione, you may have to prepare for a kiss…" Ginny finished dramatically.

The crowd started mumbling again.

A… a… a kiss?! What the fuck!?

Severus Snape suddenly appeared right in from of him. He made a quick attempt to run for it, but Snape had got a firm grip on his right sleeve before he could even start. The malicious Slytherin started to drag him towards the house before he could protest.

"You need to be inside when you take the potion, Potter, or else your feelings are going to make you explode," Snape said with a tone that not even nearly hid the fact that he wouldn't have any complains if Harry exploded.

The potions-master closed the door behind them and sat him down on a chair.

"Drink this", Snape said and handed him a small bottle filled with red liquid. It would have looked dangerous if small, pink hearts hadn't popped out of the potion now and then.

He obliged and swallowed the potion in one swoop. It tasted sweetly.

"When a person comes in he or she are going to sit on that chair, and you are just going to wait. When you feel like doing something, you are not gonna have a choice", Snape told him like the melodramatic bastard he was.

He had absolutely no idea about what Snape meant by that last part, but nodded quietly as he felt the potion run through his body like fire in his veins.

Suddenly he was on his feet and gave his former potions-master a quick peck on the cheek. His eyes went wide with surprise by his own actions.

He quickly stepped away with burning cheeks. Snape wore an expression not all too different from his own.

"Er… that was unexpected…" Snape said awkwardly and rubbed his cheek

"… Sorry…" he managed sincerely. Snape just walked out of the room and left him alone.

Hell, if he reacted like that on Snape how would he react on everybody else? On Ron and Hermione!?

Fuck.

Ginny suddenly entered the room, obviously not at all bothered by the thought that he may assault her at any second.

"They have lined up now, Harry – Cho is first. Should I tell her to come in?" she asked rapidly.

He carefully let the table go as he realized that he wasn't going to kiss Ginny.

Although he was relieved, the realization quite surprised him. If he pecked Snape, why didn't he kiss Ginny?

"Yes… as ready you can be, I guess…" he said awkwardly.

Ginny nodded, and he thought he saw an amused twinkle in her eyes.

_"At least someone is enjoying this…"_

The door opened and Cho came in.

"Hi, Harry," she said, just like she used to. Thankfully he did nothing.

"Sorry, Cho," he said sheepishly, and she nodded shortly with a small smile.

"I thought so…" she said, left the room, and let Hannah Abbot enter.

After Hannah, Susan Bones, the Patil twins, Lavender Brown, Katie Bell, Collin Creevey, Fluor Delacour, Luna Lovegood , Pansy Parkinson, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, and many, many, others followed.

Dean, Neville and Seamus had all three got a peck on their cheeks, but otherwise he had managed quite well without making a complete fool out of himself.

Then came the Weasley clan… Not as it came as a surprise, but all of them had got pecks on their cheeks. Except Fred and George (who had entered the room together and exclaimed that no one could tell a difference anyway) who he had kissed on the mouth. Without tongue, thank Merlin. They had exited the room singing: _We kissed Harry Potter, we kissed Harry Potter… _

Then it was Ron.

"'ello, Harry…" the redhead said, and sat on the chair in front of him.

"Quite a day, huh?"

Ron suddenly couldn't speak any more when Harry's tongue entered his mouth. They kissed all too long for his future comfort, but at the moment it wasn't anything he could control.

"You kiss bloody well, mate," Ron said breathlessly as he finally pulled away.

"Er… Thanks…" he whispered hoarsely.

"I'll send Hermione in, she's next… but there is quite a line out there, ya' know, you're not even halfway through yet… Ginny doesn't let anyone stay in here more than thirty seconds, she says that we won't make it otherwise", Ron said and closed the door behind him before he could answer.

"Oh no…" was all he was able to think before Hermione entered the room.

"Hi Harry," she said with a smile and sat down at the chair.

Harry – who still was standing from the kissing with Ron – immediately placed himself in her lap and started kissing her.

When he pulled away Hermione stared at him with chocked eyes.

"Er… Thanks, Harry, that was… Nice…" she managed finally.

"Thanks… Or you're welcome… I don't know…" he mumbled awkwardly and removed himself from her lap.

"I should go…"

She rose and headed for the door.

"Oh, Harry, Malfoy is getting close… it's just Angelina and Remus before now him I think…" she said and smiled sadly.

Angelina came and left without a kiss, while Remus got a quick hug and a peck on the mouth before he chuckling leaved the room.

When he heard the door close behind the werewolf Malfoy already stood in front of him with murder in his eyes.

The murder couldn't get any further, though, before his lips were locked on the Slytherins. His arms slided around the Slytherins waist.

"Oh my God, Draco…" he mumbled hoarsely and pulled mindlessly at Malfoy's shirt.

"Why haven't you ever told me that you taste like heaven…?" he asked and moved his lips from Malfoy's mouth to kiss his neck.

"You never told me that you were gay, Potter, so I would say we're even", Malfoy bit back, and tried to shove him away, but failing miserably. Instead he pushed the Slytherin up against the closest wall and begun to unbutton his shirt.

"Potter, what the hell do you think you're doing!?" Malfoy burst and tried to shove him away again.

"Nh… I don't know, but it feels really good…" he dropped to his knees as he finished Draco's shirt and started with the Slytherin's jeans instead. As he looked up for a brief second his eyes linked with Malfoy's.

"Is this how you have treated all of your visitors today…?" Malfoy drawled, but the hatred in his voice didn't reach his eyes.

"No… only you…" he said and undid Malfoy's pants.

"Merlin, Potter, will you hold it for just one second!" the Slytherin burst out and pulled him onto his feet.

"I love you", he blurted.

Malfoy stared at him, eyes wide in disbelief.

"No, it's the potion", Malfoy protested.

"The potion just makes my feelings clearer, and force me to show my emotions", he said, distracted by Malfoy's pink lips.

He let his hand travel down Draco's cheekbone and towards his chin. His other hand reached the Blonde's bellybutton.

He leaned forward and captured Draco's lips.

"Fuck, Potter, I don't care if she cast the Imperius curse on you… I want you…" Malfoy confessed as their kiss ended.

He couldn't help but smile widely at Draco's words, and obligingly dropped to his knees. The zipper was still open from earlier, so he just pulled Malfoy's underwear down and took the head of the Slytherin's slightly throbbing cock in his mouth.

Oh Merlin, Draco did taste wonderful.

"Merlin, Potter…!" Malfoy groaned loudly and threw his head back against the wall.

Pleased with the reaction he sucked lightly on the head, and earned a moan as a reward. Malfoy gripped his hair so hard it felt like he ripped it from his skull. In any other situation he might have minded.

Though he actually had heard the door open he didn't at all felt like letting Malfoy's cock go, so he kept it in his mouth, wishing that no one would come after all. (Oh well, he wouldn't mind if Draco came at all…) But his hope was killed effectively when Ginny's irritated voice reached his ears.

"I swear to God, if those two had started fighting again, I'm gonna… oh…"

He let Malfoy's cock go unwillingly.

"Hi Ginny…" he said sheepishly.

Malfoy just groaned.

"Er… Maybe I should just leave you two alone…" she mumbled awkwardly.

"You know, Weasley, aside from slipping Potter this potion, that might be the best idea you've ever had…" Malfoy said with hoarse voice and glared at her.

"For once Malfoy, I couldn't agree more…" Ginny said.

The redheaded Gryffindor fell to the floor, unconscious.

"I've always thought that you are drop dead gorgeous…" he said with a smile.

"Well, not quite so literally, huh?" Malfoy smirked.

"No, maybe not…" he agreed with a smile.

Somehow he felt that the rest of his life wouldn't be quite as empty as it had been before…

**Fin**

So this is the only _english _Harry Potter-birthday fic from me. Hope you liked it. Thanks to my beta-reader, Akwon (thank you! 3), there souldn't be too much misspelling. This is my first english Harry Potter fic though, so I would be really happy for reviewes! ;)

* * *


End file.
